supernaturaltvfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hollywood Babylon
Hollywood Babylon (engl:Hollywood Babylon) ist die achtzehnte Episode der 2. Staffel. Inhalt Die Winchester-Brüder machen sich auf den Weg nach Hollywood. Während der Dreharbeiten zu einem Horrorfilm ist ein Darsteller unter mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben gekommen. Die Gerüchteküche brodelt gewaltig. Das neueste Gerücht besagt, der Schauspieler wäre von einem rachsüchtigen Geist ermordet worden. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit entpuppt sich der spektakuläre Mord als PR-Gag. Als jedoch der Studiodirektor und der Produzent des Horrorfilms ermordet werden, nehmen Sam und Dean ihre Ermittlungen wieder auf und bald erhärtet sich der Verdacht, dass ein Fluch auf dem Filmset lastet. Handlung Eine Frau, Wendy, kommt im Dunkeln aus einer Hütte im Wald gelaufen und sucht nach ihren Freunden. Da greift ihr von hinten jemand an die Schulter. Es ist Brody, der sagt, ihre Freunde seien alle tot. Er verschwindet und Wendy will ihre Schwester suchen. Hinter ihr raschelt es, sie dreht sich um und fängt an zu schreien. Ihr gegenüber ist ein Kamerateam, der Aufnahmeleiter ruft "Cut". Später plaudert ein Mitglied der Crew, Frank, mit Tara und einem anderen Schauspieler. Er verbreitet Gerüchte, dass das Set verflucht sei. Anschließend probt Tara ihre Szene alleine weiter. Sie hört Geräusche. Als sie diesen nachgeht, fällt eine Kappe von oben direkt vor ihre Füße. Sie blickt zur Decke und sieht einen Geist, der hinter einem ermordeten Frank an der Decke ist. Sam und Dean machen eine Tour über ein Set in Hollywood. Sie fahren durch "Stars Hollow", wo "Gilmore Girls" gedreht wurde. Das ist Sams Stichwort, die Tour ganz schnell zu verlassen. Sie reden über Details zu Franks Mord und als Sam den Namen der Schauspielerin erwähnt - Tara Benchley - wird Dean ganz hellhörig, da er ein Fan von ihr ist. Am Set diskutiert einer der Studio-Typen, Brad, mit den Produzenten McG und Jay darüber, wie der Film verbessert werden könnte. Brad sieht Sam und Dean und hält sie für Personal Assistants (PAs) und beauftragt Dean damit, ihm einen Smoothie zu besorgen. Dean kommt mit der Bestellung zurück und untersucht den Ort, an dem Frank gestorben ist. In dem Moment wird die Szene weitergedreht. Wendy/Tara liest Latein aus einem Buch vor. Dean sucht nach EMF. Anschließend berichtet er Sam, dass nichts zu finden war. Sam hat herausgefunden, dass in den letzten Jahrzehnten einige Leute unter merkwürdigen Umständen am Filmset zu Tode gekommen sind. Dean entdeckt Tara und kommt mit ihr ins Gespräch. Er fragt nach Frank und sie erzählt von einer Gestalt, die auch dort oben war. Tara hat ein Foto von Frank, welches sie Dean zeigt, der ihn zu kennen scheint. Sam und Dean klopfen an die Tür eines sehr lebendigen Franks. Frank, der eigentlich Gerard St. James heißt, öffnet die Tür. Gerard erzählt den Brüdern, die Produzenten hätten ihn ans Set gebracht, um Frank zu spielen. Der Grund ist, dass die Gerüchte um ein verfluchtes Set gute und kostenlose PR bringen. Zurück am Set. Während der Szene hört der Mitarbeiter vom Sound komische Geräusche. Er sagt, die Szene muss nochmal gedreht werden. Brad entfernt sich von den anderen und checkt seine Nachrichten. Im Hintergrund taucht ein Geist auf. Es ist eine Frau, die komplett in Schwarz und Weiß ist. Brad denkt, dass es Bodypaint sei. Am Hals der Frau sind Würgemale zu sehen. Die Frau lässt ihren Mantel fallen und geht die Treppen hoch, Brad folgt ihr. Die Szene wird nochmal gedreht. Auf einmal stürzt Brad tot durch die Decke. Er baumelt an einem Seil, welches um seinen Hals gewickelt ist. Da es aussieht wie ein Selbstmord, wird der Dreh nicht unterbrochen. Walter, ein Mitglied der Crew, regt sich auf, dass das Skript geändert werden soll, weil niemand denkt, dass Geister Angst hätten vor Salz, Gewürzen oder Schrotflinten. Sam und Dean unterhalten sich, um Informationen auszutauschen. Dean erzählt, dass Tara ihre Performance verbessert habe und Sam muss ihn erst noch daran erinnern, dass die beiden sich nur für den Fall interessieren. Dean gibt zu, dass er sich in dem Team eigentlich ziemlich wohl fühlt. Er will Sam etwas zeigen, es geht um die merkwürdigen Geräusche, die in der letzten Szene aufgenommen wurden. Die beiden wollen Brads Todesszene unter die Lupe nehmen. Sam hat etwas auf der DVD entdeckt. Die Frau von vorher ist darauf zu sehen und sie kommt Sam bekannt vor. Sie finden heraus, dass es Elise Drummond ist, ein Starlet der 30er. Nachdem sie vom Studio gefeuert wurde, brachte sie sich um, indem sie sich erhängte. Genau wie Brad fiel sie mitten in eine Szene herein, die gerade gedreht wurde. Sam und Dean gehen zum Friedhof, um die Überreste von Elise zu verbrennen. Am Set lästert einer der Produzenten, Jay, am Telefon über McG. Er ist allein am Set. Auf einmal gehen die Lichter aus. Ein Schatten geht an dem Produzenten vorbei. Jay bittet ihn, ihm den Weg zum Ausgang zu zeigen. Die Person dreht sich um und es wird klar, dass es ein Geist ist. Sein ganzer Kopf ist zerrissen. Auf einmal geht eine der Windmaschinen an. Der Produzent wird hineingezogen. Sam und Dean unterhalten sich darüber, dass sie nicht verstehen, wie das passieren konnte, da sie ja den vermeintlichen Geist unschädlich gemacht haben. McG macht eine Ankündigung, als er ankommt. Er sagt, die Produktion müsse pausieren. Im Wohnwagen schaut sich Sam die Dailies der Produktion an. Während Wendy/Tara das Lateinische aus dem Buch vorliest, geht Sam ein Licht auf. Im Skript steht ein richtiger Beschwörungsspruch. Sam und Dean suchen Mark, den Autoren, auf und reden mit ihm über das Skript. Sam fängt an, über die Beschwörungsrituale zu fachsimpeln, da gibt Mark zu, dass diese ganzen Sachen von dem Originalautor, Walter Dixon, seien. Dean und Sam lesen das ursprüngliche Skript, "Lord of the Dead". Sam stellt fest, dass es fast eine Bedienungsanleitung für Beschwörungsrituale ist. Sie spekulieren, dass Walter, nachdem sein ganzes Skript zerstört wurde, angefangen hat, die Geister zu beschwören, um sich an den Produzenten zu rächen. Abends am Set trifft Mark sich mit Walter. Letzterer beschwert sich darüber, dass das Skript kaputt gemacht wurde. Dann fängt er an, mit einem Talisman einen Geist zu beschwören. Der Geist erscheint und schleppt Mark in Richtung Windmaschine. Da wird ein Schuss auf den Geist abgefeuert, der daraufhin verschwindet. Sam und Dean retten Mark. Sam macht Walter Vorwürfe, wie er die Geister für seinen Zweck beschwören konnte. Walter zeigt sich nicht einsichtig und greift wieder zum Talisman. Diesmal erscheinen gleich drei Geister auf einmal. Die Geister werden unsichtbar und greifen an. Die Brüder verstecken sich mit Mark in der Hütte. Da merkt Dean, dass die Hütte, die ja Teil des Sets ist, auf einer Seite komplett offen ist. Sam hat die Idee, dass er durch die Kamera in seinem Handy die Geister auch im unsichtbaren Zustand sehen kann, ebenso wie die Kamera vorher, die die Dailies aufgenommen hat. Sam sagt Dean, wo die Geister sind, der dann auf diese schießt. Sam gibt das Handy an Mark weiter und sucht dann nach Walter. Walter zerstört den Talisman, was sich als blöde Idee herausstellt, da nun die Geister auf ihn losgehen werden. Wie von Sam vorhergesagt, stürzen die Geister sich auf Walter. Später verwenden auch die Charaktere im Film den Trick mit dem Handy und der Schrotflinte. Als Sam an Taras Wohnwagen vorbei geht, öffnet sich die Tür und ein sehr zerzauster Dean kommt heraus. Wir sehen, wie die Brüder in einen aufgemalten Sonnenuntergang hineinlaufen. Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episoden